Enemies
by Sorcress-Trianna
Summary: this is a continuation of book two, with a new elusive character named Lenora, What ties her to the king? why was she arrested so many times? will Murhtag ever be free? follow Lenora through her trails of heart and physical change.....


N ok, im going against EVERYTHING i stood against/protested, im sorry, but it makes really interesting stories and really great cliffhangers(which i love). anyway, sorry im skipping the begining jibber jabber that every story has, but i used all of the good ideas on my origional story. sorry again. heres the real story:

chapter1...Hellgrind

Eragon and Roran raced into the dungeons of Hellgrind. The razac had been mystereously absent when they arrived, but they had a feeling it wouldn't last.  
They passed cell after cell in silence, their footsteps thundered down the hallway. Roran looked through the barrs on a cell door. "She's in here!" he cried. Eragon ran to him and broke the lock with magic. Roran immediately ran inside. Using his hammer, he broke Katrina's shakles, she fell into his arms, unconsience. "Katrina, Katrina my love?" he whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Let me see her." said Eragon. He layed her on the bench and woke her with magic.

She looked up at them weakly, a mixture of shock and joy on her face. "R...Roran? Is that you?"

Roran held her in his arms. "Yes love, it's me. We need to get you out of here as fast as we can. Please listen to us and do what we ask you to."

Katrina nodded weakly, then looked at Eragon. "Who are you?". A small smile crept across his face. Her eyes widened. "Eragon? How could you.  
Where did you...What-?" Eragon cut her off. "Everything will be explained later. Can you walk?" she shook her head. "Roran can carry you then. Let's go."

Roran started to pick Katrina up but she stopped him. "Wait! We can't leave her!" she pointed to the dark corner of the cell. It appeared to be empty a first sight, but as Eragon and Roran now saw, there was someone else collapsed against the cell wall.  
"She was arrested for opperating against the Empire." whispered Katrina.

Eragon leaned down to examine her. She had long dusty brown hair. She was covered in various cuts and bruises. "Do you know what her name is?" He picked her up.

"No, she was hardly ever awake, they beat her all the time so she was unconsience most of the time. All I know is that she's been arrested numerous times."

"Can Saphira carry an extra person?" asked Roran.

"Yes, she should unless she's injured." He and Roran carried the two out of the jail. Just as they were getting to Saphira, the screech of the lethrblaka filled the air. Eragon put her down and unsheathed his replacement sword.

The razac came racing toward them on their great beasts. "Foolssssssss, you ssshall not essscape." one of them hissed as they likewise drew blades. Roran told Katrina to stay with the other girl as he and Eragon approached the razac. They lept forward and struck. Eragon and Roran fought furiously against them. Saphira fought the lethrblaka in the air above them. Soon she had killed one and injured the other. The razac seemed to be getting frustrated. Roran began panting heavily. Eragon finally suceeded in killing the smaller razac. The larger one raised it's sword above it's head and was about to bring it down upon Roran, when a flaming ball came hurteling toward it.  
It struck it and it started screaming. Above them, the other lethrblaka fell to the ground. Eragon used these distractions to decapitate the razac. It fell, dead.  
He turned to see that the fireball had come from the girl. Katrina gazed in horror at the sudden display of power. She ran to Roran's arms. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?!?" shouted Roran at the girl.

"I...I don't know!" she cried staring at her hands. "I mean...its complicated. I have a mild knowledge of magic and I can only use it sometimes. But when I can use it...well...its pretty fierce." Saphira landed behind Eragon. A smile split across the girl's face. "You're a Rider!" she cried excitedly. "I've heard rumors, of a new Rider opposing the Empire oh this is great!-"

"Wait a second!" shouted Eragon over her. "You were in Hellgrind with Katrina, she said you were there for opperations against the Empire. Is this true?"

She sighed and began speaking in the ancient language. Only Eragon and Saphira understood. "Yes, it is true. I greatly oppose the Empire and have been trying to destroy it for a few years. I swear, I mean you no harm."

Eragon nodded. "My name is Eragon shadeslayer. This is Sahira, Roran, and you probably know Katrina." she nodded. "What is yours?"

"My name...is Lenora."

ok, not so much a cliffhanger, review please anyway though! 


End file.
